pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rachin123
Lordranged7 (talk) 02:54, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply Welcome, then. I'll try to answer those questions. #To create a page, you'd have to copy an existing article and paste it over, then change what is needed. I know it is tedious, but to create placeholders takes time and knowledge, which we do not have here, sadly. #Normally, for a move, we use a game image, but when there is no other uploaded image, we use the anime one. #As for gallery, we use the template, . See here how it is being used. Well, that would be all. Energy ''X'' 08:34, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :That is how it is done here and we don't double info that is already in a temp too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:47, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, he explained that to you. Well, unless you saw something like that on another page. Energy ''X'' 18:58, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::The reason also I said it is because it is unneeded info if it is already there but somewhere else on the page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:03, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::The only place you can see that it was 80 power is on the edit page. It should be visible on the actual page. It's significant information. Thete is no good reason for you to have reverted it. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:19, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::If you wave your mouse over the astertix while not editing on the temp on the right, you'll see it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:21, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Well not everyone has a computer/labtop. I for one am using my phone. At the very least we should put the original base power in parenthesis in the infobox to come to a compromise. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:25, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :It'll have to be decided by X. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:26, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Well, I guess it is time to change. Probably looks weird on Mobile or similar devices. Though I would expect that you fill in the stub pages first. It has a higher priority, since most of the move pages are just placeholder articles. Energy ''X'' 22:12, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Templates What do you intend to do with those templates you made? Energy ''X'' 23:56, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Images Just a head up that we do not allow images that are copied from Bulbapedia here on this wiki.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:14, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Note Just to let you know if there is an image of a move from a game, we keep the image. It is when we don't have an image to place the anime (or a manga one) in the infobox. Energy ''X'' 17:03, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to da w1ki Welcome to the wiki! Sorry i'm late. Whatever. Bai. I like trains (talk) 06:54, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:Images The images you requested have been deleted by me.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:42, December 22, 2015 (UTC) That might be but you are able to find a bigger image of it and not exact the same one from Bulbapedia. The width and KB were the same as the ome of Bulbapedia. The image can be the same but it can vary from the Bulbapedia one by adding an image with different width for example. :If you check out Santalune Forest on editing mode, you'll see how it works. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:32, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Reply Depends on what you want to add. I could try, but do tell what needs to be done. Energy ''X'' 00:13, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :There are no redlinks. The only redlinks are the images. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:46, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::You could go and find some images but not from Bulbapedia. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:49, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Fine. I'll revert it back. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:58, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :::The Moveslistmid temp does work for italics, you must be using it wrong. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:15, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::You put STAB='' for italics and STAB=''' for bold. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:17, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I saw that you edited you user page. You could use these to spruce up your user page. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:59, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :Righty :) Ellis99 Volcanion 16:10, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::The temps used on the move pages have been changed so only one name of a Pokemon is needed instead of two. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:33, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Pages You know, it would be better if you added info to pages with little content, namely the Gen VI moves. It would be quite appreciated. Energy ''X'' 16:22, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Pages It sounds good, but it would be hard to change such things. At least it can be done for major characters' Pokémon, relatively easy. Energy ''X'' 23:28, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Reply Don't know, please show an example first. Energy ''X'' 16:55, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Reply Doubt it is particularly needed. Energy ''X'' 17:29, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :By the way, a Pokemon doesn't get a STAB if it's a status move, only if it's physical or special. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:52, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::The image you uploaded isn't the right size, the image has to be over 1000 width. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:10, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::That's better. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:21, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Message It depends on the Pokémon and plot itself. Why, the from the first episode wasn't seen much, yet, without it, a good part of the episode wouldn't be seen. Only saying that certain characters, despite how much they were seen, can still be vital to the plot, to drive it onwards. Energy ''X'' 08:20, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :I'm going to put them under different names once I have L's opinion on it. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:00, December 26, 2015 (UTC) User Rights Just want to let you know that X has requested to become a Bureaucrat at the User Rights page. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:04, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :If you are going top use sprites, please link them to the Pokemon's page. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:50, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry to hear that :( I thought you were older. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:14, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, you don't know do you. The link doesn't appear on the page. The link is connected to the image, eg. it there is a sprite of Dialga and you want to add a link, the link doesn't show up on the page but if you click on the sprite/image, it takes you to the desired link. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:43, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::I see. Then the best thing is to leave it how it is then. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:53, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'll have a look later. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:08, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It is still up for debate and stop adding Recurring Pokemon, it is only for Pokemon who are wild or were, like this Pokemon. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:37, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Also, as creator of the debate, it's open for two weeks to make sure that everyone here uploaded their opinion on it. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:39, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Yes but other prefer different ways of writing it. I think a debate on your version of writing it and L's should happen. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:43, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::To me, I prefer L's as it includes typing in the first sentence. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:45, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I'll do it now. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:56, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Moves I told Ellis and I will tell you the same. The move tables will have to be merged - the current state, neither tabber, are good enough, for they both load the page too much. Energy ''X'' 23:25, December 27, 2015 (UTC) The idea is to merge the tables (since most of it repeats generation after another), just to adjust to show the levels between generations (and games, actually). Energy ''X'' 23:38, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :I'll try to come up with a better look. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:33, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:44, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :It looked terrible on the temp. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:41, December 28, 2015 (UTC) ::In MonoBook, it makes the temps look odd because you have these round edges then these pointy corners. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:47, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :::X might be able to do something about it. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:48, December 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:25, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Tables The proposal for the tables looks quite good. Just make sure it is in rows, not columns. Energy ''X'' 23:55, December 28, 2015 (UTC) As for the templates for breeding, I also agree it should be separated with a border. Energy ''X'' 23:59, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I saw. I prefer yours. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:38, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Moves The Movelist template in your user page looks quite nice, I approve of it. As for breeding one, I don't see any problem yet. Energy ''X'' 08:36, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Reply Hm, it might be wise to hide the blanks, if the move appeared in a later Generation. Just saying it is somewhat redundant if showing blanks for all Pokémon when the move was shown later. Energy ''X'' 17:59, December 30, 2015 (UTC) As for abilities, I guess you are right; the Pokémon's abilities aren't the same as the technical abilities in-game. Energy ''X'' 18:00, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :I've improved the temp you created to house all levels from all games. Before, it was all squashed if a Pokemon didn't have a level in a gen so now, all gen's have the same width. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:12, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Your recent edit to the temp you created makes not difference to its use. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:10, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I know, leave to me, I might of thought of something that might help. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:15, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Right. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:17, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::Same here a bit. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:27, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I might have found a way. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:10, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Okay. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:07, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Forum TPG (ThePokemonGamer) has set up a forum of Filb.de images. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:38, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Reply I wish I could do more, but every time I edited the template, it looked messed-up. Energy ''X'' 10:07, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe the best thing is to use the temps we were previously using then. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:08, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:47, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::I must say, the names don't seem that good, if they were /(number), they would be better. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:53, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Reply What templates are there, anyway? Anyhow, if there is a way to shorten the template (so the black spots do not appear), it would be appreciated. Energy ''X'' 17:46, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, better like that since it will be easier to remember. I would suggest you list the old names for deletion. Just put and your done. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:28, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I've asked L to do it. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:43, January 1, 2016 (UTC) BW templates It is indeed better now, thanks for changing it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 02:09, January 2, 2016 (UTC) It was marked for deletion due to the redirects were marked for deletion. I have restored it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:49, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Move Images We don't include using in image names anymore. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:39, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :I know. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:29, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::It seems better to have the typing in the first sentence. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:00, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::This what L put which I agree with on the forum. "This (name) is a (type)-type Pokémon owned by (trainer's name)". Ellis99 Volcanion 18:05, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay but do it like how I've said in future :) Ellis99 Volcanion 18:09, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Edit Since you are updating the openings, can you copy the text (as you can see it normally) to the editing mode? It is just all those tags are unnecessary. Energy ''X'' 22:04, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Wait, hold on. Something is wrong, so please wait. Energy ''X'' 22:08, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Reply Don't remember much about the movie. You'll have to settle the thing on your own. Energy ''X'' 01:07, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Return How do I do that?--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:24, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Rename When renaming, please change the links of a page or temp the new name. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:01, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Edits Hm, wonder why you did this. As a recommendation, I'd propose if you could continue the work on those move pages. Energy ''X'' 16:53, January 10, 2016 (UTC) User Rights I have applied at the suggestion of X for the user rights of Content Moderators here. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:26, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :It's what you call condensing as it's unneeded space and I'm sure everyone here who edit can notice where the next section starts due the temps in use. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Similar to admin but without blocking rights. That's what I can see that is different to admin. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:11, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :::It isn't really needed. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:45, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::The order of Pokemon is on the trainer's page which dictates the number of it. Also, don't use that tone either, "Says you". Ellis99 Volcanion 20:52, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::I don't mind the how it was obtained, like how May got her Wartortle. I think you should speak to L to see her point too. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:02, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Fine, do it how you want. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:09, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I forgive you :) It's hard to tell via a screen via typing. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:38, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Opinion I don't think those type of temps are needed. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:02, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :Okay but I think running things like that should be run though an admin first. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:09, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Right but I think it should still go through the admins or L since she's an admin. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:45, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Category Ah, that's a nice idea. Some people that like competive play, are interested to know which are the stronger moves and which are the less stronger moves. Other people are interested in those little facts. Go ahead and create the category, there is no need to add a category to the powerless moves. If you need help in adding the categories to the move pages, since there are a lot, I am there to help if you need it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:27, January 18, 2016 (UTC) The template is deleted and I am going to help you in a while, I got some things to handle first.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:57, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Category I doubt we need all those categories, it seems a bit too much. Energy ''X'' 20:38, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Because I don't think people would want to search through category that has a specific power value. It just seems a bit pointless to me. Energy ''X'' 20:43, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :I can't as I don't understand the temp. I've tried to before but I still can't. X will, once he comes back though :) Ellis99 Volcanion 20:00, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Edit Hm, I edited the template, try it out. Energy ''X'' 21:42, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Template Well, if you can find a less complicated script for the template (without changing any of the parameters), then you are welcome to try. Energy ''X'' 19:33, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Forum Could you comment on the latest forum about Pokemon sprites? Here it is. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:00, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Delete It has been deleted, not by me but by Ellis though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:05, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :There is no redlink anymore as I corrected it and the redirect was deleted as it was needed and we try not to use redirects on pages too. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:35, January 30, 2016 (UTC) ::I already did. Ellis99 Volcanion 00:19, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :::I'll delete the other temps soon too. Ellis99 Volcanion 00:21, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Done. Ellis99 Volcanion 00:26, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::You welcome, if no one is around for deletions, just ask me :) Ellis99 Volcanion 00:43, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Images Is there a way you can upload .gif animations, instead? It is just that some believe they represent the move in the games much better than a static image. Energy ''X'' 14:57, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Well, it is just an idea. Though I would rather there is only one image of the move; can you at least combine the images into one? Energy ''X'' 16:58, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I believe it will reduce the loading time a bit. That and it would be slightly better to show how the move works in one than in two or more separate images, I think. Energy ''X'' 17:08, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::When categorising, could you put which generation the images is from, for example, Play Rough, you put the category, Generation VI move images, instead of move images. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:13, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::No, if the image is from Gen VI for example but the move was introduced in a previous gen, you put Generation VI move images. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:19, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::That's great :) Ellis99 Volcanion 19:25, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Will do. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:27, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I wouldn't say it's the same, even though the basis is on restoring health. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:42, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Plus, if a new users came by and saw the page and how it works and sees it's in a category of HP stealing, it would seem confusing. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:44, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Could you do all the HMs so they are out of the way? Ellis99 Volcanion 22:39, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 22:47, February 6, 2016 (UTC)